My Secret
by kona kana lee
Summary: Por eso en estas noches donde la suave brisa se hace presente, miro hacia el cielo nocturno repleto de brillantes estrellas, decidiendo mantener en secreto el hecho de que tú estas bien...


Pues…Hola de nuevo Nakamas finalmente Fabia y yo su servidor Spectra pusimos a trabajar a esta floja autora, carente de motivación para traerles ahora este pequeño Oneshort Lawnet que aunque no es el que les prometió ( ya que según ella su imaginación es troll,y en lugar de darle Oneshorts le da ideas para historias de varios capítulos - , -! ), esperamos que a alguien le guste esta historia nwn.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados a continuación no son de esta loca amante de Law, si no del grandioso **Eiichiro Oda** **Sensei**.

**Línea temporal: **Esto es lo que ella cree, que es lo que piensa Law cuando esta en el Sunny Go en las noches de soledad, mientras va rumbo a Dessrosa.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez le quedo algo Oc y Semi Au ( ya que la autora de este Oneshort no a querido ver o leer el manga hasta esa parte, por lo que les pedimos que no la **Spoilen**, en caso de que esta historia no concuerde o de plano no tenga nada que ver con lo que va la historia).

Ya sin más que decir los dejamos leer y nos vemos abajo, se despedía un joven rubio con marcara roja y una joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes…y antes de que se nos olvide, esta historia esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Law.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**M**y** S**ecret

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les hice creer a todos que fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que tu y yo entrábamos conversación; que él único motivo para estar allí era solamente para llevar a cabo mi plan, consiguiendo así la tan anhelada venganza que por tanto tiempo y a causa de lo débil que era en ese entonces no había podido lograr.

Te estaría mintiendo si no digiera que en un principio todo fue así, pero que todo eso cambio drásticamente en aquella se suponía deshabitada Isla en donde te volví a ver y todo se derrumbo.

Mientras Cecear estuviera presente actuaba de la manera más normal e indiferente que podía pero…aunque así fuera no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que habías cambiada desde el ultimo momento en que te vi.

Tu cabello seguía igual de largo como en aquel entonces, solo que el hermoso tono rubio se transformo a uno de color verde cómo el tono que tienen las hojas de los árboles en plena primavera como lo eran antes tus ojos que ahora son un par de bellas gemas color ámbar.

Tu piel ahora era un poco más pálida que antes, tu cuerpo se había desarrollado perfectamente bien, aunque físicamente ya no fueras esa niña con la que por tantos años conviví tu dulce sonrisa, tu bella voz, el hermoso sonrojo característico en tus mejillas y por sobre todo tu nombre seguía afortunadamente permaneciendo intacto.

Sabia muy bien que no debía acercarme a ti, ya que si lo hacia te pondría en peligro rompiendo una vez más esa promesa que le hice a él de protegerte a costa de mi propia vida pero…aún sabiendo todo eso no fui capaz de rechazarte cuando te acercaste a mí; ya no quería volver a romper la promesa que te hice de quedarme siempre a tu lado.

.

.

Al fin me encontraba a solas contigo, en ese momento quise abrazarte, quise preguntarte como habías estado después de que me marche dejándote allí con él pero…la frase que salio de ti hizo que me abstuviera de hacerlo.

_- Acaso te he visto antes… - _

Fue lo que me dijiste….mi molestia aumentaba, mi odio hacía él crecía cada vez más y mas. Él muy maldito se había atrevido a alterar todos tus recuerdos hacia mí….me dolía ver como hablabas de él, me lastimaba oírte decir que estarías dispuesta a morir por el, si así él te lo ordenara.

Por eso me di a la tarea de hacer que te enamoraras de mi una vez más, con la confianza de que tus recuerdos volverían poco a poca hacia ti, después de todo aunque estos fueran alterados la memoria de tu cuerpo con el pasar del tiempo me daría la razón.

.

.

No fue para nada fácil empezar a hacerlo sin que tú empezaras a sospechar de mí, me tomo bastante tiempo lograr que confiaras en mí pero…valió la pena cuando un día cualquiera estando solos repentinamente te desmayaste. Preocupado por ti corrí hacia ti revisándote, tenias un ligero chichón en la cabeza a causa de la caída, fuera de eso te encontrabas bien entonces…por que el tiempo pasaba y tú no querías despertar.

Te llamaba constantemente por tu nombre, acercaba mi mano derecha hacia tu rostro tocando suavemente tu mejilla pero tú seguías igual….mi desesperación aumentaba y cuando mi llanto quería hacer acto de aparición finalmente abriste tus ojos. Me veía reflejado en tus pupilas de las cuales empezaban a emanar lagrimas que dejaban un salado rastro en tus mejillas.

Iba a hablar, iba a preguntarte por que comenzaste a llorar pero…me calle al oír la frase que salieron de tus labios.

_- Law no sabes como te extrañe… - _

- Mo…monet, acaso tú…me recuerdas… - dije, observando la hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, mientras alzabas tu mano acariciando mi cabello como siempre lo solías hacer. En eso momento ya no me pude contener más, deje que mis lagrimas cayeran libremente por mi rostro; acercándote más hacia mi, abrazándote y tú me correspondías quedando envuelto por tus bellas alas blancas.

.

.

Y así el tiempo paso cada día más y más recuerdos juntos llegaban a ti, así que de una vez por todas te conté mi plan. Por supuesto que me diste la razón e inmediatamente aceptaste ayudarme; me acerque a ti acariciando con ternura tu cabeza diciéndote que siguieras actuando como lo habíamos hecho hasta ahora.

_- ¿Por qué? -_

Me preguntaste alzando tu rostro, mirándome con clara confusión escrita en este.

- Por que así esta bien - te respondí, abrazándote. Aunque el verdadero motivo fuera por que si se descubría antes de tiempo lo que estaba planeando pasándome algo; por lo menos tendría la certeza de que tú no estarías involucrada y por consiguiente estarías bien o bueno…así era hasta que aparecieron ellos modificando mi plan y obviamente nuestro destino.

.

.

Fue bastante raro e impulsivo de mi parte haberle pedido hacer una alianza así de la nada y más cuando sus compañeros al enterarse se opusieron en un principio, aunque después me pusieron como condición rescatar a esos niños que Cecear usaba como conejillos de Indias. No me quedo de otra más que aceptar y llevarme consigo a eso Tanuki de sombrero rojo que resulto ser su Doctor…bueno después de todo recuerdo cuando me dijiste que tu los querías salvar, cuando te enteraste lo que Cecear les estaba haciendo y que por más que te doliera no lo podías hacer sin que Cecear volviera a sospechar de ti una vez más.

.

.

Fue una suerte que estuvieras solamente tú allí; dejaba a Tanuki - ya en el sofá, acercándome hacia ti y pidiéndote que salieras un momento conmigo y tú coquetamente me respondías con que te estaba pidiendo una cita.

- Ven… - fue solamente lo que te dije saliendo del lugar, mientras que tu me comenzabas a seguir y Tanuki - ya empezaba a buscar la formula que ayudaría a los niños.

Me aleje lo suficiente para que Tanuki - ya no nos pudiera escuchar, y así decirte lo que estaba pasando y tenia planeado hacer, para volverte a pedir que siguieras actuando como hasta ahora….aunque tus ojos me digieran que no estabas para nada de acuerdo con mi plan.

.

.

Y así seguimos caminando por los desolados pasillos del laboratorio, hasta que un repentino dolor en mi pecho me obligaba a derrumbarme en el suelo, retorciéndome de dolor, escupiendo sangre. Vi como con preocupación te acercabas a mí, pero te detuviste al escuchar esa voz que se acercaba hacia nosotros y aunque no lo viera desgraciadamente sabia muy bien de quien se trataba.

- VERGO… - dije con odió, pudiendo escuchar como se acercaba hacia mi, agachándose a mi altura pudiendo observar como sostenía en su mano izquierda mi corazón el que apretaba haciendo que agarrara con mi mano derecha mi pecho en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar, volviéndome a retorcer por el dolor escupiendo más sangre, mientras que este esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y placer en su rostro.

Mierda por que Vergo tenia que aparecer, pensaba algo preocupado esperando que con su presencia no tuviera que modificar mis planes otra vez. Mientras tanto tú seguías actuando como te lo pedí aunque…tus ojos reflejaran el dolor que sentías al verme así.

Trate de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, para que tu mirar no me afectara…después de todo esto solo era algo inesperado que no iba a afectar mis planes o bueno…eso fue lo que espere hasta que me encerraron en aquella jaula, juntó a ellos tres que no cumplieron con su parte del plan y esos dos Marines que podrían arruinar o beneficiarme en un futuro.

.

.

Después de todo eso solo hubo más y más batallas hasta que llegué a donde tenia que ir, con Vergo siguiéndome, más que dispuesto a matarme; lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para que de una vez por todas recupere mi corazón.

La pelea fue dura y con bastante desventaja de mi parte, ya que cada vez que quería utilizar mi habilidad él muy maldito apretaba mi corazón haciendo que me retorciera del dolor, aprovechando la oportunidad para golpearme.

Mis energías se agotaban, sentía mi cuerpo al limite pero…solo necesitaba un momento para activar mi _Room _y con mi Nodachi cortarlo en pedazos, pero mientras tuviera mi corazón en sus manos era algo imposible para mi, a no ser que algo o alguien viniera a interrumpir y para mi suerte llegaba Smoker - ya, que aunque no era rival para Vergo por lo menos serviría como distracción, recuperando finalmente mi corazón.

No desperdicie más tiempo he inmediatamente active mi habilidad, quedando los tres encerrados en mi _Room; _tomaba mi Nodachi observando como Vergo inmediatamente empezó a correr hacia mí dispuesto a arremeter y acabar de una vez por todas conmigo, pero no le di oportunidad ya que en ese momento antes de que su golpe me acertara, lo corte varias veces, poniendo cada pedazo en el barandal del lugar, yéndome de allí.

.

.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era solamente escapar de allí antes de que el gas envolviera por completo el lugar, este se acercaba rápidamente hacia el monorriel por donde todos estábamos escapando. La salida se encontraba tan solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero el gas comenzaba a envolver nuestra única vía de escape.

- Alguno de ustedes puede usar viento - les dije, observando como la Navegante de Muguiwara - ya se posicionaba frente a nosotros, sacando un extraño palo azul, el que movía creando una ráfaga de viento; la que no expulsaba rápidamente hacia la salida. A unos cuantos metros de distancia podía observar a Cecear bastante mal herido, lo que no me importaba hasta que vi lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Fue demasiado peligroso y muy cruel de mi parte haberle entregado tu corazón a Cecear, haciéndole pensar que era el corazón de Smoker el que le entregaba; nunca me espere que el muy maldito lo fuera a perforar con uno de los escombros de roca que se encontraba a su alcancé.

Aun nadie más se percataba de esto, pero no seria por mucho tiempo, así que hice que centraran su atención en Buffalo y Baby Five, mientras que yo rápidamente tomaba tu corazón sacandole el pedazo de piedra afilada y deteniendo así la gran cantidad de sangre que iba a emanar provocando que esta vez si te perdiera para siempre.

.

.

Por eso en estas noches donde la suave brisa se hace presente, miro hacia el cielo nocturno repleto de brillantes estrellas; mientras que acompañado de ellos voy con rumbo hacia ese lugar y así cumplir de una vez por todas con lo que empecé. Se que no será para nada sencillo y que seguramente por las ocurrencias de su capitán y con su alocada tripulación harán que mi plan se complique aun más.

Así que teniendo eso en mente, he decidido mantener como mi secreto el hecho de que tú te encuentras bien. Ya que se que cuando todo esto acabe y regrese finalmente a tú lado estarás demasiado molesta, enfadada conmigo por haberte dejado fuera de todo esto una vez más, al mantenerte a salvo con Bebo y los demás.

Pero conociéndote se que será algo que no te importara y que me perdonaras cuando frente a ti te diga que finalmente este tormento que por tantos años hemos vivido a terminado, provocando que en tu rostro empiecen a brotar lágrimas pero…está vez de felicidad. Me acercare a ti con una sincera sonrisa en mis labios, te abrazare y después de tantos años al fin seré capaz de darte un beso en los labios que tanto el soñado con besar, lo que hará teñir de un hermoso carmín tus sonrojadas melillas, un gesto de mi parte que dejara bastante sorprendidos, con la boca abierta y un rostro de estupefacción a nuestros aliados y compañeros que no dejaran de gritar Capitán con una voz de derrota, ya que la única mujer que hay en el submarino es y será solamente para mí y para nadie más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y bueno como dijeron Spectra y Fabia ( <strong>Bakugan <strong>), y antes de que me regañen por impuntual…quiero decir aunque algo o bastante atrasado **" Feliz Cumpleaños Monet "** ( aunque este haya sido el 27 de Agosto), la intención es lo que cuenta ya que nadie más le escribió algo para su cumpleaños **TnT**.

En realidad tenia planeado subir este Oneshort desde el 25 de Agosto como un auto regalo por mi cumpleaños **n w n **( no estas ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo pero acabo de cumplir 22 **OwO**, así que aunque se aceptan felicitaciones; claro esta si alguien me quiere felicitar **7w7**).

Pero como mi Internet a estado muy chafa no me ha dejarlo subirlo hasta ahora **T-T**…pero bueno solo puedo decir que espero sus **Reviews **para saber que tal me quedo, y si les gusto como me quedo este pequeño Oneshort de esta pareja que me gusta mucho, pero que desgraciadamente nadie escribe ( creo que con mi historia, apenas es la segunda que hay en español ), y no ser por que si el Law x Monet en mi humilde opinión son tan pero tan Kawaiss juntos ( como me gustaría que hubiera más historias de ellos ).

Ahora solo me queda por decir que tratare por lo menos de subir un Oneshort a la semana, y así no tener tan abandonado el Fandom, claro esta si mi Internet me deja por lo que tal vez mi próximo historia sea otro LuNa ( él que por cierto me falta la mitad y se supone que era para el cumpleaños de Luffy que desde haces meses paso **n w n! **)

**Pero bueno…no me queda más que decir que espero sus comentarios son absolutamente gratis, además todo en bien recibido para mejorar; hasta la próxima y de antemano muchas gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
